Another Wedding Day
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: For Princess of Flames. [Sequel to Wedding Day] As the FubuYusa Wedding ended, Gouenji decided he wants to marry the love of his life. Another wedding commences. [GouAngel and FideKimi]


_For Princess of Flames. [Sequel to Wedding Day] As the FubuYusa Wedding ended, Gouenji decided he wants to marry the love of his life. Another wedding commences. [GouAngel and FideKimi]_

**[Another Wedding Day]**

Angelina or Angel, as she is known, and Kimiko, are currently on a plane heading to Japan; as Angel had explained before to Kimiko, she is going there to see the love of her life, Gouenji Shuuya, who explained to her that he will be there waiting for her and has been impatient to ask for a burning question.

Kimiko had noticed this and nudged her elbow, "Ne, Angel... what do you think is the burning question that Gouenji is being impatient to ask you?"

"Hm... I don't really know, but I do have a feeling that it's going to be a life-long question." Angel smiled, shooting her a look, Kimiko didn't seem to quite get it, "What is it?"

Angel sweatdropped. "Nevermind."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she held up her hand, her hand which had a ring on her fourth finger, given to her by her fiance, Fideo, who was currently away with Mark Kruger and Edgar Valtinas.

"Say... Angel, do you think that Gouenji could be trying to propose to you?" Kimiko leaned forward to Angel's face comically.

Angel's shoulders dropped down as she attempted to leaned away from Kimiko's salad-filled breath.

"Hey Kimiko! There's Japan!" Angel smiled as she pointed outside the window, somewhat relieved.

Kimiko made an 'O' with her mouth, "Yippeee! We get to see Fubuki-chan!"

Fubuki-chan... that's their new nickname for their friend, Suishou Yusaburu, now Fubuki Yusaburu as she married Fubuki Shirou.

As soon as they had arrived in the airport, grabbing their luggage, they had immediately spotted a flash of black-and-white, they knew immediately who that was.

"Fubuki-chan!" Kimiko squealed as she dropped her luggage, leaving them with Angel (who glared then sweatdropped) and ran to hug Yusaburu.

"Really?" Angel grumbled. She was about to carry the load of luggage only for a tan hand to grab it. "Eh?"

"Angel..." the said woman looked up to see... Gouenji Shuuya. Suddenly, Angel's heart started beating faster.

"G-G- S-shuuya..." Angel stared, smiling at awe.

...

...

"Gou-en-ji asked if he could some here, he was practically begging his knees off!" Kimiko yelled from somewhere else.

Gouenji turned beet red as he leaned to whisper something in her lips, "When are we gonna tell them?"

"That we're already engaged? Kimiko-"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY ENGAGED?! CONGRATULATIONS! I WILL PREPARE THE WEDDING!" Kimiko yells, grabbing her phone.

"Uh..."

"Nevermind everything else! I'm the maid of honor! It's my job to-"

"I never said anything-"

"SKIP! TIME SKIP! QUICK! FUBUKI-CHAN! TIME SKIP BEFORE ANGEL DOES ANYTHING ELSE!"

**-Wedding Day-**

Months had passed and the day has finally come.

"Sqquuueeee! You look a-ma-zing Angel-chan!" Kimiko squealed.

"Hehe... it's a bit much..." Angel said, looking at her dress. It was a bit... puffy and pink. At least, the veil's not much... wrong! There's a big tiara on top.

"Y-you... don't l-like it?" Kimiko sniffed, about to cry.

"What?! No, no, no, no! I love it! I love pink and puffy!" Angel grinned.

"Good!" Kimiko smiled almost immediately.

Yusaburu entered the room, "Come on you too! The wedding's gonna start!"

"It doesn't start without the bride." Future-Mrs.-Gouenji said.

"Let's go!" Kimiko started pushing Angel.

"W-whoa!" Angel looked like she was flapping like a bird.

"No time for flapping, Angel." Yusaburu opened the door.

After Angel had walked to the altar, she turned to face Shuuya.

Angel's smile sent Gouenji's heart out of his chest.

"Do you, Gouenji Shuuya, take Angelina Starling as you beloved wife?"

"I do." Gouenji held her hands, Angel blushed.

"And do you, Angelina Starling, take Gouenji Shuuya as your loving husband?"

"I very much do." Angel smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They both leaned in... and...

A very loud "YESSS!" was heard from a certain maid of honor.

As soon as the two went out of the chapel, Angel threw the bouquet- with Kimiko eventually catching it. Kimiko smiled as she let Fideo wrap his arm around her.

"Time for the honeymoon, oh Mrs. Gouenji Angel." Gouenji whispered to Angel's ear from inside the car was it sped up to the airport.

Angel simply blushed, smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

**-Years Later-**

Angel, now a few years older, is currently, looking and watching the streets of peaceful Okinawa and then, gazed at the night sky.

Angel's ears perked up as she heard the door sliding open revealing her husband, muscular and athletic as ever; Angel could've sworn she was drooling.

"Oi, Angel... what are you thinking about?" Gouenji asked his wife as she looked dazed at the balcony, "Is it some guy?"

"Hm? No, of course, you'll be the only guy in my mind... _Shuuya_." Gouenji Angelina purred, rubbing her finger on his bare chest, she attempted to change to subject, "Boy, you must be cold... let's get in and..." Angel was cut off as her husband released a growl and dug his mouth to capture hers.

**[The End]**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness!**


End file.
